


Relato sobre estupidez

by humifuso



Category: Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: M/M, brief mention of alcohol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humifuso/pseuds/humifuso
Summary: — Viesse aqui pra quê?— Vim te ver.Kanata franziu o cenho. — Por quê?— Sei lá. ‘Tava pensando em ti. Quis te ver.
Relationships: Sugasano Allen/Yatonokami Kanata
Kudos: 4





	Relato sobre estupidez

**Author's Note:**

> coragem porque noção não tenho  
> ainda morro de medo do ao3 mas espero que ninguém me morda  
> [postado também na plataforma do Spirit Fanfics](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/relato-sobre-estupidez-20870003) pra ninguém achar que é plágio pelo amor de deus né

Kanata bem sabia que Allen era estúpido. Tipo, em estágios avançados, onde a possibilidade de cura era nula. Mais que isso, parecia que o Sugasano tinha vindo ao mundo para revolucionar o conceito de estupidez, meio que criando a _estupidez dois_. É por isso que ele já não se impressionava mais quando Allen punha em prática todo tipo de palhaçada, quase sempre agindo pelo mais puro impulso, mas a comprovação de sua estupidez veio à tona de verdade quando Kanata abriu a porta da sua casa às duas da madrugada de um sono mal dormido e deu de cara com aqueles fios muito vermelhos que logo abaixo tinha um sorriso típico de um tolo.

O erro começa quando se é babaca o suficiente de aparecer na casa de alguém num horário improvável daqueles, sem nem ao menos mandar um aviso prévio para que Kanata pudesse no mínimo providenciar uma faxina e deixar a residência apta a uma visita, ou vestir uma roupa melhor, ou arrumar o cabelo melhor, ou tomar um banho, ou preparar um chá pra ter o que servir e ser um bem anfitrião.

O erro continua quando se é burro a ponto de ir para _aquela_ parte estranha da cidade onde o breu toma conta de tudo trajando _aquelas_ roupas obviamente caras e chamativas que eram o convite perfeito para todo tipo de latrocínio, em união com _aquela_ quantidade exorbitante de acessórios desnecessariamente brilhantes, que cega às pessoas quando postas debaixo do sol, e ainda tilintavam como o bater de moedas toda vez que Allen se mexia. Se ele de fato tivesse um cérebro, não sabia usá-lo, e se acabasse voltando pra casa sem nada no corpo, que ele já mantivesse em mente que Kanata não iria ajudá-lo.

O mais baixo, parado à porta de sua residência, olhou o visitante de cima a baixo, de baixo a cima, e suspirou como quem diz “e lá vamos nós de novo”.

— O que tu quer?

— Oi pra tu também.

— Tá vindo de onde?

— Um rolê aí.

(A indumentária finalmente fez sentido).

— Cheiro de cachaça da porra.

— Era pra eu ter tomado banho antes de vir?

— Não era nem pra tu tá aqui.

Kanata olha pra dentro de casa. Dali mesmo ele consegue ver o gêmeo adormecido, numa posição diferente a que estava inicialmente, o que dava a pensar que havia acordado, muito provavelmente por causa de Allen, mas se tivesse mesmo o feito, não durou muito. Era um alívio. Ao contrário dele, Nayuta não perdeu o sono, e isso o tranquilizava. Fechou a porta para que o vento não levasse pra ele o cheiro de Allen, que era a mistura perfeita de cervejinha barata e perfume forte que dá dor de cabeça.

Sem luxo algum para fornecer, ele aponta para o batente da calçada, indicando em silêncio para que se sentassem ali.

Era impossível ver as saídas da rua porque a iluminação era de uma precariedade imensa. Dava, no mínimo, pra ver as esquinas. A penumbra que não os alcançava comia o resto da estrada, das casas e da cidade, e no silêncio das residências que também dormiam, só dava para ouvir uma sinfonia de grilos escondidos, Kanata fungando devido ao frio e Allen coçando a garganta.

— Rico só vem aqui pra ir pra boca — envolveu a si mesmo nos braços para manter o corpo aquecido, fitando o concreto abaixo de seus pés. — Viesse aqui pra quê?

— Vim te ver.

Kanata franziu o cenho. — Por quê?

— Sei lá. ‘Tava pensando em ti. Quis te ver.

Kanata quis revirar os olhos. Mas só quis mesmo. Ele nunca foi um para falas melosas daquela natureza, que você só ouve de casal apaixonado em novela, mas quando elas vinham de Allen, soavam diferentes, de um modo que Kanata conseguia suportar. No mais, dava até vontade de sorrir, mas ele _definitivamente_ não sorriria. E mesmo que sorrisse, mal daria pra ver, pois só tinha um único poste de luz ali perto e a lâmpada que possuía piscava mais vezes que um olho.

Pelo menos um coração descompassado não é algo que dá pra ver.

— Esse teu rolê tava tão chato assim?

— Pior que tava — comprimiu os lábios em seguida.

Kanata assentiu sem compreender. Não fazia sentido. Se sua aventurazinha com seus amigos batutinhas não estivesse rendendo, o mais correto a se fazer era ir pra casa. Mas Allen não o fez; ao invés, manteve a casa humilde de Kanata em mente. Manteve Kanata em mente. Quis ver Kanata. Quis vê-lo como se ele fosse algo importante, sendo que ele nem era tão especial assim.

Por quê?

— E por que você tava pensando em mim?

A questão saiu como um sopro que esfria uma bebida muito quente ou esquenta suas mãos muito frias: inaudível e egoísta. Mas ainda assim, teve a intenção de alcançar Allen.

— Porque eu gosto de você, ué — riu-se. — Vai perguntar porquê a água é molhada agora?

Kanata mastigou e engoliu o próprio sorriso. Não dava para saber se foi pela resposta ou pelo adendo, mas ele com certeza teria sorrido abertamente se tivesse sido somente pela piadinha. Ao contrário dele, Allen exibia o seu próprio.

— E por que você quis me ver?

— Porque eu _gosto_ _de_ _você_. Vai me fazer falar isso quantas vezes hoje?

Enquanto ele estivesse para ser levado pelas circunstâncias de Kanata, provavelmente pelo resto da noite. Era por isso que Allen era tão estúpido. Não conseguia ler direito as entrelinhas por simplesmente não querer lê-las, sem perceber que Kanata se aproveitava disso e se deleitava. Ou talvez ele soubesse de verdade o que estava acontecendo ali e apenas se permitia mimar Kanata.

E este, de tanto segurar o próprio sorriso, não conseguiu mais fazê-lo. Cobriu o próprio rosto avermelhado com as mãos enquanto Allen apenas ria de sua situação, _tão_ _insensível_!

Se Allen era estúpido, Kanata não era muito diferente, honestamente.


End file.
